Valentine's Day
by SuperiorEmo
Summary: Eren Jaeger doesn't like spending Valentine's Day alone, but it's the same every year. Levi Ackerman just got dumped on the curb. Eren just so happens to be working at the same Starbucks that Levi wanders into that day. Modern day Ereri one shot. Rated T for swearing, and kissing both involving teenage guys.


**A/N: Hey this is a little Ereri valentine one-shot. Hope you like.**

Sometimes it really sucks. Being alone on Valentine's Day. Especially in Starbucks, where there are hearts everywhere and girls with their boyfriends and taking selfies. _I_ wanted that. I wanted a girlfriend who I could take out on dates and cuddle with. I wanted a relationship.

Valentine's Day is especially rendered 100% useless when you are working at Starbucks that day. I get snapped out of my thoughts when a guy walks in with his hood up. He's short, I've got a good four inches on him, and he has black hair... I think. It's hard to tell through the hood. "I'll just have a mocha frappe..." He states blandly. "Okay," I say. As soon as I walk away, I hear him sniffle, as if he were waiting until I was gone. I make the frappe, but before I give it to him, I ask, "What's wrong?" He looks up at me and I can see that his watery eyes are a silvery grey. "Sorry... it isn't my business, but I hate seeing people upset," he takes his coffee and hands me money. He blinks away the tears and wipes away the rest with the back of his hand. "No, it's fine. You can keep the change." He starts to walk away but then turns back. "Oh, and it's a breakup, brat." He says. What the actual fuck? On Valentine's Day? That's cold. "What the fuck? Seriously?" He nods. "Yeah... Sorry for wasting your time," I shake my head. "Your not... Mind sticking around? My shift ends in ten," he nods and sits at a table.

My shift ends and I hardly waste any time getting the hell out of there. I leave with the boy and make a weak attempt at talking through his problems. " were dumped on Valentine's Day. That's fucked up man." He nods. "I know. It's Levi, by the way." The boy- Levi pulls his hood down more over his eyes, trying to avoid the rain. "I'm Eren," I say. "Well, Eren," he starts, "do you want to go somewhere a little more... Dry?" I hardly had noticed the rain but now that he says it I realize how drenched I am. "Oh, yeah..."

We had just been walking around the little outlet, so I give him a ride. I don't know where, but we just drive. "How about you?" He says randomly. I turn towards him quick before averting my attention back to the road. "What?" I ask. "Oh- I meant are you in a relationship?" I shake my head. "Nah, the only girlfriend I had was in freshman year. It didn't last long, but who were you dating? I might know them, if it's okay," the conversation is awkward but at least we're talking, because, that's what I wanted, right? "Oh... I was dating Hanji Zoe... She's a junior-" I cut him off. "Yeah. I know her." He turns to look at me. "How do you know her?" He asks me. Hanji was always excited and nice to me, but a lot of people stay away from her. "I go to school with her... Why?" "We go to the same school, I guess. Figures. Your name seems familiar anyways... What's your last name again?" He asks me. He _does_ seem familiar too, after all. "It's Jaeger," I tell him. "Oh. I'm Levi Ac-" he starts. "Ackerman," I finish his sentence. "I know. You're captain of the football team," I say. "Oh, well someone did their homework," he says. I nod and the silence returns.

"Hey, Levi?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Well... Do you want to come with me to get some food? I just haven't eaten and I'm starving... I'll drop you off if you don't want to go..." I say awkwardly. He thinks for a second before saying, "Yeah, I'll go with you." So we just go to Applebee's, which is obviously packed. I expected it to be a while before we could sit down, but it's only a few minutes, surprisingly. Our waitress's name is Petra, she goes to our school. "Hey, Eren, Levi!" She says smiling when she sees us. "Hey Petra... I didn't realize you two knew each other?" I say curiously. "Oh yeah, me and Levi go way back." We order our drinks and food and then she leaves. The awkward silence is back for like the third time. "What grade are you in, Levi?" I ask. "Oh, I'm a senior, how about you?" he asks. "I'm a junior, but I'm fifteen..." I say. "Did you skip a grade?" I shake my head. Why are we talking about school? Petra comes back with our drinks and sets them on the table quickly before going back to work.

I'm sipping on my soda through a straw when I hear Levi speak up. "So Jaeger, do you make a habit of picking up strangers? Or was I just _that _appealing?" I almost choke on my drink, but I contain it. "W-What?" I ask nervously. "Did you just stutter? Calm down brat, I was just fucking around with you..." I feel a blush creep up my neck and onto my cheeks. I hear Levi stifle a giggle. Do guys giggle? Petra comes back with our food and we eat mostly in silence. We pay and then leave, and get back into my car. He gives me his address and that's where I start to go.

Once we arrive there he unbuckles but doesn't get out. "Thanks, Eren." "No problem. It was cool hanging out with you," he smiles a little bit at me. I take his hand and a pen from my dashboard and write my name and number. "That's if you ever need a friend." He nods but neither of us move. I don't know if it's just in the heat of the moment or whatever, but either way, I take a bold move, possibly one that I will regret later, but it doesn't matter. I take Levi's collar and pull him forward, locking my lips with his. I brace my elf to get hit or pushed away, but it doesn't happen. No, it doesn't happen, and I discover that he's actually kissing me back. His lips are soft, but you wouldn't expect them to be. It's really strange to be kissing a guy, but at the same time it feels so normal. His arm wraps around my neck and we kiss for a few more seconds before breaking away. "I just kissed a senior." I say. "That's _it_? You just kissed a senior? You just kissed a _guy _never mind senior!" He says laughing a little. "Yeah that too..." I say my face darkening a deep shade of red. "So Eren, you pick up _and_ kiss strangers, eh?" He says. "What- no, it's not like that I just-" I stutter violently reddening even more. "Relax, kid. I was joking. God damn are you skittish." The awkwardness in the air died down a long time ago, leaving us to a pleasant pause. "Shit..." I say. "What?" He says. "I am so fucking gay..." He laughs and then opens the door. "So Jaeger," he starts, getting out of the car. "Let's take things slow." And then he's gone, but he'll be back soon enough, I know. Whoever said being alone on Valentine's Day was bad?

**A/N: that's it! If you read this, I already love you so much. So thank you! And happy Valentine's Day, if you celebrate it**.


End file.
